The Wedding Dress
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Erza thinks of a blue haired criminal when she sees a wedding dress in the shop window. Adaptation of the movie when Erza sees a wedding dress.


Erza walked through the village all alone. The others had ventured off somewhere in the magical city. She didn't mind being alone, she had been used to it until Gray was persistent and made friends with her when they were younger. It was a feeling she had gotten used to and quite liked the feeling at times to think but sometimes being on your own was the worst.

She walked in and out of magical stores searching for something to purchase. They were mainly the armour and equipment stores. She didn't find them particularly interesting. That was until she came across a store that wasn't magical but could potentially be magical. It was still a clothes shop, to be more exact it was a wedding dress store. Her eyes glistened as she saw the dress in the shop window. She looked around the area and went into the shop.

While she was inside her mind kept going back to a blue hair Mage that had a 'fiancée', that was what he told her. If she was real, she couldn't help but feel jealous that he had found someone in his life. She would be tall with long dark purple hair that complimented his dark hair. She would be a Mage like him that didn't belong to a guild so she could join his independent guild and follow him everywhere. She would be just a strong as her fiancé maybe slightly weaker, so he could wrap his arms around her and protect her.

Erza forced the image out of her head and proceeded to look around the shop. She knew that he was lying to her, to hide his real feelings. It did upset her that he would lie to her than tell her the truth but she knew he lied only to protect her feelings, since he rejected her. He was only thinking of her which made her happy. Erza smiled as she remembered the day so clearly. She was only a second before they pressed their lips against one another then he had stopped her.

Erza looked at all the dresses as she imagined herself in one of those beautiful gowns. Though she was the fiercest Fairy Tail wizard, unlike any girl, she would dream about the future with a husband and kids. It seemed out of reach as she would scare any male that came near her with her reputation. Only certain individuals had spent the time with her and know the real Erza.

The red hair wizard exited the shop, pleased with herself. She had purchased one of the dresses and placed it in her inventory for the future. Erza skipped to the hotel to meet up with the others.

**_~Time skip~_**

Erza groaned as the guild was in shambles due to three individuals who had kidnapped Eclair. She sat at the back figuring how the blonde female in that group had stripped her from her armour leaving her in the clothes underneath it. This had never happened before. No one had stripped Erza of one of her re-equips. Erza clenched her fist and slammed it against one of the topple tables, the wood shattering. She had failed to protect the guild.

**_~Time skip~_**

Erza was scouting the city, looking for the one who had stripped her of her armour. She was not going to be beaten by a requip magic user whose fashion sense didn't match hers. Erza knew she was the stronger one out of the pair. The blonde female had the advantage to take away her armour; leaving a defenceless Erza.

The red hair Mage had found the female and so their battle commenced. Erza requipped into her Heaven's wheel armour. The blonde female who went by the name Coordinator quickly changed her into a vintage dress found in maids of the Victorian times.

"That suits you better, peasant." She smirked. Erza changed into her her outfit that had a bandage looking boob tube with red trousers with flames running up their sides. Erza closed her eyes and focused her mind so she couldn't change her outfit. The Coordinator smiled and Erza's sword vanished from her hands. The blonde female kicked Erza into the roof they were currently standing on.

Erza crashed into the room underneath. It was a play being showed to a packed audience. Cooridinator re-equipped into an armour. Erza smirked and raised her magical energy. She transformed into her most powerful outfits of all; the wedding dress. The coordinator ran up to Erza smirking. She tried to take away the outfit but no avail, she couldn't undo the change. Erza managed to swing her sword and wound the female.

"Your wedding dress...is persistent. You must really want to be wed." Erza blushed and started stuttering.

"Y-y-your wrong." Erza looked into the crowd to see a hooded figure stand up and exit the theatre. She saw it was the man she was in love with, Jellal. Erza quickly knocked out the coordinator and chased after the male.

"Jellal!" She shouted after him. Many residents turned around to look at the pair but he pulled her into an ally way. She covered her mouth as she shouted a dangerous criminals are while he pulled the bride into an ally. He pulled down his hood so she could see him clearly. There was no need for him to hide from her.

"Quite a performance, Erza." The red haired blushed and laughed. The male leaned back against the wall and looked at Erza.

"It was only improvised. Anyway what are you doing in Veronica?" He looked away from Erza as she was sill in her dress.

"I heard about the Phoenix stone. I want to lend you hand, in anyway." Jellal started at the female then blushed. She was beautiful in the white dress. "Can you please change?" Erza changed back into her normal armour. "Better." Jellal began to walk away from her. "Just to let you know, you would make a beautiful bride for some lucky guy." Erza blushed and watched as he walked away from her.

"Yeah, you would be a luck guy." She whispered under her breath not letting anyone hear her then ran off to help save Eclair.

**Happy early Valentines day. I know I'm super early but I finished this early, so let celebrate the love. This is an adaptation from the movie with the wedding dress and I had to write about it. I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
